degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sadie Rowland
Sadie Rowland is a freshman at'' Degrassi Community School. She is a friend of' Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie. She is portrayed by'' Alexandria Benoit.'' Character History Season 10 In Season 10, Sadie makes her appearance as a tall basketball-playing freshman who is single. She and Dave end up getting together and she becomes friends with Jenna and K.C., but grows a dislike for Bianca. She only appears towards the end of the season. In [[When Love Takes Over|'''When Love Takes Over]],' '''Sadie is introduced when Dave strikes up a conversation with her about Sweetheart Week. Dave musters up all his courage and asks Sadie on a date to The Dot. She accepts, and Dave excitedly drags Connor and Wesley over to the library so he can show them Sadie, who they find out is about a few inches taller than Dave. At The Dot, Dave finds that he and Sadie have a lot in common, but when she stands up to get coffee with him, he freaks out and tells then her to wait at the table. The next day, when Sadie asks Dave about their upcoming date, he cancels on her and then proceeds to make fun of her in front of Wesley and Connor. Sadie hears him, gets mad at him, calls him a "jerk", and storms off with a group of her friends. Later, Dave finds her on the court playing basketball with a group of girls. Sadie is still mad at Dave, and he tries to convince her the comment was a compliment. He wins, but wants to make it up to her for mocking her height. Dave makes a bet with her - if she wins a game of basketball, then they don't go out, but if Dave wins, he gets to go out with her. At the end of the episode, we don't know the score, but Dave makes the final shot, and the two walk away hand in hand, hinting that he most likely won. 'The Way We Get By (1), Sadie is seen at the game, cheering along with her friends. After the game, Dave puts his arm around her and asks if they should go see a movie. KC mentions the last time they did, they could barely watch the movie because they were making out. Sadie and Dave go and hang out with KC and Jenna, leaving Drew behind. [[The Way We Get By (2)|'''The Way We Get By (2)]] Sadie is seen eating at the dot with Dave, Jenna and KC. Later on Bianca and Drew join. While KC and Jenna talk about pizza. Dave and Sadie sit quietly and watch. Season 11 In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever']], Sadie attends the Keke Palmer concert as Dave's date. She cheers for Sav when he is pulled on stage by Keke. In [[Cry Me A River (1)|'Cry Me A River (1)']] Sadie, as Dave's girlfriend, pushes him to go ask Alli if Adam has won the job of having a one man show on "Degrassi Radio". Later on, once Dave discovers he has to go on air with Adam in order to let the school decide who they want for the gig, Dave tells Sadie he can't lose to Adam of all people. Sadie tries to come to Adam's aid telling Dave that Adam is a funny and nice guy; but Dave insists that he is funnier, nicer and manlier than Adam. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)']], Sadie is seen with Dave in the cafeteria, talking about what Dave did and how she thinks it was wrong. She is also seen in the backround when Alli is talking to Dave about the petition against him. In Should've Said No (1), 'she is seen at The Dot with Dave. She suggests that they go to couples fondue night at The Dot but Dave tells her that he is doing something else, lying so he can hang out with Alli. Trivia *Sadie plays Angry Birds. *Sadie dislikes Bianca because of what she did to Alli and Jenna in season 10. *Her friendship with Alli possibly ended due to the fact her ex-boyfriend developed feelings for her. *Sadie is one of the 4 girls who boyfriends have developed feelings for another girl, the first was Ashley, second was Paige and third was Clare. Quotes *(Dave about Sadie): "She is a freak of nature!!" (Sadie to Dave): "And you're a jerk!" *(To Alli and Clare): "There will be Nachos." *(After seeing Sav on stage): OH YEAH SAV!!" *(To Dave at the Dot): "Possesive girlfriend? Not everybody's favorite character." *(To Dave): "Dave Turner is a pig! A lying, cheating, pig!" Relationships *Dave Turner ** Start Up: 'When Love Takes Over (1033-1034) ** Break Up: 'Should've Said No (2) '(1113) *** Reason: Dave developed feelings for Alli. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Season 10 Category:Female Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Canadian Category:Relationships Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Sports Category:Relationship Issues Category:Season 11 Category:Caucasian Category:Characters Category:Friendships Category:Freshmen Category:Breakups Category:Cheating